Once Upon a Time
by LunaGoth 17
Summary: (aviso, saldrán personajes de Amour Sucre pero no saldrán personajes de Once Upon a Time) ¿que ocurriría si todos los habitantes de los cuentos clásicos fueran enviados a nuestro mundo? sin recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, con recuerdos borrosos y brutalmente incorporados a sus mentes.
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Érase una vez…

Un Bosque Encantado repleto de todos los personajes clásicos que conocemos…o que creemos conocer.

Un buen dia se vieron atrapados en un lugar donde les habían arrebatado sus finales felices….nuestro mundo.

Así es como sucedió todo….

Ha llegado el dia próximo en el que la Reina va a conseguir su propósito, una de las princesas del reino ha caído dormida por un hechizo y otra de ellas esta apunto de morir.

-¡ya me has causado suficientes problemas, niña!-exclamo la Reina.

-¡alguien vendrá a buscarme!-

-oh, si. Tu príncipe azul. Ya me he encargado de él- dijo la mas malvada de la sala señalando a una parte de la celda donde apareció un cadáver.

La joven chilló y acto seguido, se desmayo.

-no tienes agallas, querida. Eres igual que tu padre, una cobarde…-empezó a decir la Reina y añadió- después de que mueras…yo gobernare el reino y seré la mas hermosa,

Y tú, querida niña, pagaras por lo que me hiciste-

La Reina encadeno a la muchacha y salio de la celda dejándola inconsciente, después se dirigió a la sala de audiencias, la cual había sido decorada con sus mas exquisitos gustos en tapiz y telas varias, allí se encontraban una mujer de mediana edad de cabellos castaños y rizados y ojos azules penetrantes que llevaba un vestido azul oscuro sin corset y portaba un collar con un colgante que parecía un caracol como único accesorio.

El segundo invitado, solo se advertía de él que llevaba una capucha negra y vestía sus mejores galas victorianas.

-¡valla, ya era hora! Majestad, no me gusta que me hagan esperar….cuando el tiempo apremia-dijo este ultimo.

La Reina levanto su bastón a modo de amenaza:

-no te he traído para escuchar tus bromas de mal gusto, vallamos al grano por favor-pidió educadamente.

-si, porque tengo que encargarme de algo antes de que todo se desmorone-tercio la de ojos azules expresivos.

La Reina se puso su capa y los tres individuos salieron del castillo, atravesaron el bosque de los cazadores y llegaron al cementerio donde los soldados ya habían preparado la hoguera.

-¿habéis traído lo que os pedí?-pregunto La Reina.

-Maléfica, deja de ser tan seria….me pones de los nervios. Porque no esbozas una pequeña sonrisa, ¡estas apunto de ganar!-exclamo El Oscuro con sus habituales gestos y su sonrisa siniestra.

La Reina se mantuvo con la misma expresión seria hasta que El Oscuro retiro la mirada hacia su pierna izquierda:

-Blisse, es la hora- le dijo a un zorro que había a su lado, el animal lo miro tristemente y se adelanto unos pasos por delante de él hacia la hoguera.

-¿crees que es necesario?...-dijo un espíritu con forma de mujer que se apareció en su lado derecho.

-Eileen-la hizo callar El Oscuro.

-valla, con que El Señor Oscuro tiene a alguien, como no…muerto-comento la castaña con una media sonrisa.

-mejor tener a alguien que ir suplicando en la superficie como el pulpo que eres-comento El Oscuro con gesto de asco, esto hizo callar a la castaña.

-cállate, bruja. Deberías volver al océano como el vulgar pez que eres-dijo el espíritu e intento escupirle en la cara.

-¡Ya Basta! ¡Estamos a lo que debemos estar, por favor!-exclamo La Reina algo rígida.

La mujer castaña hizo aparecer un tarro en el que había dos morenas en agua que aun estaban vivas.

-mama no os olvidara, mis pequeñines…-puso el tarro al lado de la hoguera.

-pasaran a mejor vida, no te preocupes…-dijo la Reina esbozando una sonrisa burlona

-mejor que vivir con ella…cualquier cosa-comento El Oscuro soltando una risita por lo bajo.

Por ultimo, La Reina dio un golpe en el suelo con su bastón que emitió una débil luz y a los pocos segundos llego un cuervo negro como el carbón:

-querido, es tu turno. No me falles- le dijo al cuervo, que también se puso delante de la hoguera.

Los cuatro seres queridos se adentraron en la hoguera y los villanos empezaron a recitar las palabras de algún maleficio en concreto, Después un gran humo de color violeta los engullo.

Y nada mas se supo de ellos, ¿Dónde están? Nadie lo sabe.


	2. en un mundo sin magia

Capitulo 1.

En un mundo sin magia

Un dia…

Yo encontrare a mi príncipe

Y nos iremos muy lejos

Donde nadie pueda volver a hacernos daño

Un dia…

En un mundo sin magia, donde todos los personajes clásicos están atrapados y a los que se les a arrebatado todos sus recuerdos sobre su vida de cuento.

Nos situamos en el oeste de Francia, a orillas del Loira hay una ciudad llamada Nantes que esta poblada por 800.000 habitantes.

Entre sus monumentos mas esplendidos destacan El Ayuntamiento, La Catedral de Nantes y El colegio Sweet Amoris, este ultimo situado en un viejo convento de finales de la Edad Media.

La Alcaldesa de la ciudad, Alina Dupont, es una persona educada y amable, refinada y de buenas formas. Siguió los pasos de su padre como Alcaldesa de la ciudad desde el 2000.

Pero aunque en esta ciudad sea tranquila y nunca pase nada, el reloj del pueblo ha vuelto hacer tic tack desde hace unas semanas…:

-¡perdón! Siento llegar tarde profesor Farrés…-dijo una chica morena de ojos grises entrando delicadamente en un aula llena de chicos y chicas de su misma edad.

El profesor, de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos marrones miro por encima de sus gafas a la alumna y suspiro:

-¿Qué a ocurrido hoy, Luna?-pregunto esperando alguna ocurrencia fuera de lo normal.

-es dia de sándwich…-

Todos miraron perplejos a su compañera pero ni lo noto:

-tenia que llevarle a Flounder su sándwich de chocolate…-

Algunas de sus compañeras soltaron una risita por lo bajo.

El señor Farrés volvió a suspirar:

-entonces, ¿Por qué has llegado tarde?-pregunto por segunda vez.

-es que no había chocolate…, le he preguntado a mi hermana que le daba y me ha dicho que le llevara un sándwich de atún, ¿usted sabe que es el atún?-pregunto la morena lanzándole una mirada asesina al profesor.

-¿pescado?-pregunto este con miedo

-¡es pescado!, ¡si le doy atún a Flounder, seria una falta de respeto! He llegado tarde por ir a comprar chocolate ¡porque en casa, solo había latas de atún!-exclamo enfadada

-¿y porque ese pez es tan importante?-pregunto un chico de pelo blanco que llevaba unas extrañas ropas de la época pasada, alzo una ceja esperando la respuesta.

-Flounder….sabia hablar y algún dia volverá hacerlo-respondió Luna algo triste.

Sus compañeros soltaron alguna que otra carcajada, hasta el profesor Farrés se río de la anécdota.

-después hablare con tu hermana-dijo y la mando a su sitio.

-no tiene sentido, es una borde-tercio la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Pocos minutos después acabo la clase y los alumnos salieron al pasillo.

-¿sabéis donde esta?-pregunto una chica con el pelo enmarañado, teñido de rosa por la parte de delante y azul por detrás, sus ojos muy abiertos dejaban ver un azul verdoso en ellos.

Algunos de sus compañeros le dieron la espalda y soltaron algún que otro murmullo:

-esa chica…es muy rara-

-la loca de la escuela….-

Se subió a una mesa y exclamo señalando al reloj:

-¡el tiempo se para! ¡El tiempo es muy valioso! ¡El tiempo! ¡El tiempo!-

-eeh eeh, Anna ya es suficiente, venga vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería-

-¿quieres una taza de té?-pregunto la niña que estaba subida a la mesa.

-lo que quieras pero baja de ahí…-contesto la otra chica. Esta ultima, era pelirroja y vestía una camiseta de Nirvana.

En el otro lado del pasillo;

-¡te dije que no llegaras tarde! No se como te tengo que decir las cosas…- dijo una chica morena muy alta con gesto muy enfadado

-pero es que Flounder…- intento decir Luna

-¡deja de hablar de ese pez o lo sirvo esta noche al horno!-exclamo otra chica de pelo corto y ojos verdes.

-Miriam, no la asustes. Ya solo faltaba que le dijeras eso para que no vuelva a casa.-contesto un chico alto de espalda ancha y fuertes brazos con una tez bronceada.

-siempre la estas consintiendo, ya ves como va en los estudios…-tercio la del pelo corto.

-normal, ¡nunca ha ido al colegio, genia!-exclamo el hombretón.

-basta…-dijo la mas enfadada alzando una ceja.

-lo siento, Maya. No volveré a llegar tarde, pero no sirváis a Flounder al horno por favor- se lamento la menor.

-prefiero un antílope….-

-o mejor…-comento el hombretón mirando a la chica del pelo corto.

-¡bichos!-exclamaron a la vez.

-esta noche no cenare…-dijo Luna asqueada.

-yo tampoco…-corroboro Maya sin variar su gesto.

Un chico de pelo castaño y liso, cortado salio del baño de las chicas. Primero se cercioro de que nadie se daba cuenta:

-¡Alec!-escucho que lo llamaban y dio un respingo.

Un chico algo más alto que él, rubio y de ojos color ámbar que vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones beige de tela, se acercaba a él.

-buenos días, Nathan..iel-

-buenos días, ¿Por qué no has ido a la primera clase?-pregunto el rubio, que lo miro intentando juzgarlo de alguna forma.

-tenia que…ayudar a mi hermana, ¡si, eso!, tenia que sacarla de un lío con el profesor de Arte-comento el mas bajito.

-bueno, por esta vez le pedí al profesor que no te pusiera falta, pero no te sacare de mas líos-tercio.

-lo siento, ya sabes que ando retrasado con los pagos del colegio y con los líos de mi hermana-

-por cierto, haber si me la presentas. Soy el delegado de curso y aun no la he visto el pelo- se mosqueo el rubio.

-bueno, tu tampoco es que vengas mucho por aquí…ya sabes que nos lo tienen prohibido-

-cierto, será mejor que volvamos a nuestro pabellón-dijo el rubio, lo cogío del brazo y lo arrastro, el otro no opuso resistencia.

En la cafetería, la chica del pelo rosa y azul conversaba con la pelirroja.

-tienes que dejar de hacer esas cosas, todos te llaman loca-comento la pelirroja

-¡pe…pero veo cosas! ¡Me hablan! ¡Un reloj que hace tic tac!-gritaba la otra chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿estas llendo al psiquiatra que te recomendé?-pregunto la que tenia la mente mas amueblada.

-¡no estoy loca!-volvió a gritar la otra.

-no digo que lo estés…solo que necesitas ayuda de alguien especial-intento hacerle entender.

-¡no!-exclamo, se subió a la mesa y empezó a decir- Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac- dando vueltas como una gallina que busca grano por algún lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto una mujer de cabellos castaños y rizados, ojos azules expresivos.

-profesora Dubois, mi compañera esta….esta…improvisando para la próxima obra de teatro del colegio-

-¡niña, baja de ahí, ahora mismo!-exclamo la profesora tajante.

-¡bruja!-grito la niña loca.

La profesora miro a la pelirroja:

-controla a tu amiga o me veré obligada a llamar a las autoridades-dijo.

Después se acerco a la barra y pidió un café bien cargado.

-¿puedo invitarte, Vanessa?-dijo uno de los profesores

-disculpe, Blanc… ¿no debería estar ya en su examen de recuperación?

-aun me quedan unos minutos libres…-comento incomodo.

-entiendo, pero ya tuvimos una cita ayer…-tercio Vanessa aburrida.

-y nos lo pasamos bien, ¿verdad?-pregunto Blanc acercandose a ella.

-si, hasta que te eche por la ventana…-termino Vanessa.

Blanc miro hacia otro lado y puso unas monedas en la barra:

-te veo esta noche-le dijo al oido pero justo cuando le dio la espalda:

-Blanc, no mezclo negocios con placer…- acto seguido cuando se dirigio a la barra le cayo su café encima.

-¡disculpe! ¡lo siento!...-dijo una voz.

La profesora miro en esa direccion, vio un chico alto y delgado de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Una marioneta?-pregunto con asco después de mirarse el escote de su blusa nueva.

-ya le dicho que lo siento, profesora…-

-si, ya veremos cuanto lo sientes cuando lo sepa la directora-dijo la más enfadada que se perdió entre los alumnos al pasar por la puerta que llevaba al colegio.

El chico suspiro, alguien le toco en el brazo:

-eh…ya sabe que lo sientes y tu sabes que tiene unos humos de perro rabioso- comento su amiga.

-Luna, ha dicho que va hablar con la directora-

-tiene mas de moja que de directora…-

-en eso Luna tiene razón- dijo la chica pelirroja que ayudaba a bajar a Anna de la mesa.

-es una bruja, ¡bruja, he dicho!-exclamo la teñida.

-bueno, yo no la tengo en clase pero por lo poco que me han contado desde que llevo aquí, si que lo es…-explico la morena.

-Mordy y yo la tenemos en biología, solo habla de peces y peces-comento la pelirroja.

-lo que dice Karen es cierto, parece que esta enferma con los peces- dijo el chico de ojos miel.

-pues más le vale no acercarse a Flounder…-dijo Luna enfadada.

-¿Dónde esta mi té?-pregunto Anna tirando de la morena.

Luna la arrastro hacia la barra y le pidió un té rojo a la camarera, Anna la miraba con sus grandes ojos:

-estas buscando a alguien…-

-Anna, eres muy graciosa…no me asustes así-dijo la morena.

-yo también lo busco, sale en mis sueños y tengo visiones con él-

Luna intento desviar su mirada:

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto Anna preocupada.

-nada, solo son las piernas. Me duelen-

-¿Por qué te duelen?-pregunto Anna intentando tocarle el muslo izquierdo.

-¡no!...-exclamo y después añadió mas tranquila-no es nada…tengo problemas en los huesos.

La camarera llego con dos tés pero solo habían pedido uno:

-lo ha pagado un conocido tuyo…-dijo la camarera.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Anna.

-un chico moreno con ojos azules, iba mirando a una psp cuando os ha visto en la barra- contesto la camarera.

-¿sabes quien es?-pregunto Anna.

-si, es un….conocido-dijo Luna buscando al sujeto con la mirada pero no logro dar con él.

Anna abrió mucho los ojos y dijo:

-es él…, le estabas buscando a él-

-bueno, tiene unos apuntes que le dejo mi hermana. Así que si…le busco-

-tu hermana…- murmuro Anna

-si, mi hermana, Maya- confirmo la morena

-si, tú hermana…mayor-

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Luna a su excéntrica amiga.

-si, pero…eso me ha hecho recordar algo-

-¿el que?-volvió a preguntar.

-no tiene importancia…-espeto Anna sorbiendo un poco de té

Flash Back

-si papa no me dejaba salir, me descolgaba por el enramado. La rama del árbol hace de puente y el salto es pequeño ¡guarda el secreto, Alice o no seremos hermanas!-

Fin del Flash Back

Anna se toco la frente confundida y miro a Luna que tenia una expresión preocupada.

-¿te ocurre algo, Anna?-pregunto.

-no, no es…nada-mintió pero aun así su amiga no estaba muy convencida.

Anna se volvió donde estaban Kate y el chico antes mencionado.

-¿podríamos quedar para estudiar esta tarde?-pregunto Kate intentando ser algo mas simpática.

-vale-accedió el chico sin dar mucha importancia.

-yo…no puedo-dijo Anna disgustada.

-¿tienes cita con ese psicólogo, otra vez?-pregunto Kate preocupada.

-me obligan mis padres, ya sabes…el reverendo y señora creen que hablo en sueños y que mi hiperactividad se debe a eso- contesto con una voz grave intentando imitar a su padre.

-no sabia que ibas al psicólogo…-comento Luna que se acerco poco a poco para no quedarse al margen.

-no es algo que suela contar a mucha gente…-tercio la teñida.

-ya veo…-susurro la morena y añadió-me voy a clase- se separo de ellos y la vieron atravesar la puerta que llevaba al pabellón de Artes.

-no deberías ser tan áspera con ella…-dijo Kate.

-lo siento, es que lleva muy poco aquí y me costara cogerle confianza-expeto Anna.

-valla…que lastima, se ha ido sin terminarse el té…-comento Mordy.

Anna cogío la taza entre sus manos, los restos del té habían quedado en el fondo y se decía que podían predecir un futuro no muy lejano.

-ha bebido la taza con la mano izquierda y creo que es diestra…-dijo Kate, anterior mente su amiga le había comentado sobre la lectura de las hojas de té y como debía hacerse.

Anna movió la taza siete veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj después volvió a colocar la taza en la mesa. Espero unos instantes y después se asomo al recipiente para ver el interior.

Lo primero que vio fue un triangulo, en la parte izquierda de la taza.

-valla, menos mal que esta recto. Si no podría haber sido malo…-susurro Anna en voz baja.

Después al lado de el triangulo había una puerta.

-extraño…-dijo Kate mirando de reojo porque en el lado derecho de la taza había un hacha y al lado un escorpión y una cruz, estos dos bastante juntos incluso se podría decir que se tocaban y mas cercano al fondo una bandera, un abanico y por ultimo en el fondo un pez.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Mordy curioso.

-parece que esta empezando de nuevo en otro lugar, va a tener problemas porque esta luchando por algo en lo que cree, va haber problemas y hay gente que va a intentar utilizarla, aparte de eso…pasaran cosas que no se puede saber a dia de hoy si serán buenas o malas pero aun así tiene un buen fondo, el pez dice lo que destaca de la persona por eso creo que no es mala, aparte de eso…alguien la esta buscando…-explico Anna bastante interesada.

-¿alguien?-pregunto Kate y añadió- ¿Quién puede ser?

-si supiéramos quien es, podríamos ayudarla…-contesto Mordy.

-no es buena idea…solo podremos interferir si alguien intenta utilizarla-comento Anna.

En el patio interior del monasterio, un chico de rostro pálido y fino esperaba apoyado contra la fría roca del edificio, el cielo estaba encapotado y sabia que esa noche volvería a llover. Por suerte, su amigo, el delegado tenía paraguas de sobra en su zulo, allí se pasaba bastante tiempo garabateando y contestando al teléfono con una gran sonrisa.

La cual a veces ponía nervioso a su amigo.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer y fue cuando su compañero de pelo claro salio del pabellón:

-Alec, ¿me has esperado? No hacia falta-dijo el delegado sorprendido aunque Alec siempre le esperaba allí.

-mi hermana tenia clase de Arte en casa y preferí esperarte a escuchar alguna tontería sobre bodegones-tercio el chico de pelo castaño intentando que su voz sonara algo mas seria y grave.

-bueno, entonces podemos ir a la biblioteca a estudiar…-contesto el de ojos color ámbar.

Alec se le quedo mirando a los ojos, unos ojos que antes había visto y que recordaba con exactitud pero sabia que su amigo no recordaba nada.

-si, claro, vallamos a estudiar-salto sintiendo que su compañero estaba algo incomodo.

Flash Back

Por fin había conseguido entrar, aunque para ello había tenido que cambiar de aspecto, Anna ahora parecía un muchacho de doce años bastante adelantado para su edad pero por lo menos parecía un chico, una vez mas se aclaro la voz e intento hablar como un niño para que no le descubrieran.

Charles, su maestro, había accedido ha ayudarla a entrar en El Circulo Mágico para intentar derrotar a Evans pero aun así no las tenia todas consigo.

-El Sabio Merlín quiere verte-le dijo su maestro al avanzado alumno y le acompaño hasta El Circulo en el que se encontraban tres hombres muy viejos:

-tu maestro nos ha contado tus habilidades, joven Alec…-dijo uno de ellos, situado en el centro, con una larga barba blanca perfectamente peinada e incluso con algunas trenzas , su pelo era también blanco y su rostro estaba poblado de multitud de arrugas las cuales advertían que debía ser el mas viejo de los tres sabios.

-chico, arrodíllate ante Los Sabios- le susurro su maestro.

Alec hizo lo que le pedían hasta que el mago del centro le indico que podía levantarse:

-muchacho, ¿tienes aptitudes para aprender magia?-pregunto El Sabio que estaba mas a la derecha.

-si, señor. Deseo aprender magia y compartir mis conocimientos avanzados con más magos-contesto el chico de rostro fino y pálido.

-¿y crees que estas preparado para la prueba de El Circulo?-pregunto el situado a la izquierda.

-si, señor-afirmo el muchacho.

El Sabio del centro le indico que se adentrase en El Circulo para dar a comenzar la prueba.

-haremos una prueba, no puedes cometer errores y debes hacer tres conjuros que creas que vallan a asombrarnos-explico El Sabio mas viejo.

-puedes comenzar con tu primer hechizo-dijo El Sabio de la derecha.

Alec detecto con la mente una semilla que aun no había brotado, en solo unos pocos segundos un árbol gigante había aparecido ante los ojos de los tres sabios.

Los Sabios aplaudieron y dieron paso al siguiente hechizo.

Alec les llevo hasta el lago del bosque y con solo mover sus manos, el lago se elevo de forma en que podía modificar la estructura del agua sin que los animales del entorno lo sospecharan.

-impresionante…-susurro uno de Los Sabios.

-te queda un hechizo-le dijo El Sabio de la Izquierda.

Alec les señalo una gran roca gigante, que hizo que explotara pero no fueron fragmentos de roca lo que soltó, si no una tempestad pero aun así no caía agua sino diamantes.

Los Sabios aplaudieron y dieron la enhorabuena al muchacho que había pasado la primera prueba.

Fin del Flash Back

-Alec, vuelve. Se que las mates no te gustan pero tampoco es preciso que lo pagues con el cuaderno…- dijo el delegado viendo que su amigo se había quedado en el limbo.

En su cuaderno, había dibujado lo que había recordado en ese instante.

-valla….es bonito. ¿Estabas pensando en alguna historia que se te ha ocurrido?-pregunto su compañero.

-pues…-pudo decir el chico antes de mirarle a los ojos y contestar-si…es solo eso-

-entiendo, podrías contármela de camino a casa-comento el rubio volviendo a su cuaderno.

En otro lugar algo mas alejado, seguía lloviendo a cantaros pero algunas personas no se llegaban a mojar del todo.

-buenas tardes…-dijo Luna al conductor del autobús mientras pasaba unas monedas por el recibidor, el autobús iba lleno y había pocos sitios para sentarse pero aun así pudo sentarse sola para organizar sus pensamientos mas fríos y tristes.

Solo hacia una semana que había llegado, buscaba algo que la llamaba desesperadamente, una voz.

Y la había encontrado pero no se esperaba lo que encontró.

Miro la ventana bañada en pequeñas gotas que surcaban el vidrio y morían al final.

Flash Back

-Ariel, ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto una sirena rubia y con la cola roja.

-Arista, es algo que encontré en un barco hundido…-contesto una sirena pelirroja sonriente.

-¿estas loca? Si papa se entera te castigara-se acerco otra sirena, esta llevaba la cola naranja y su pelo era castaño.

-Attina, no hago nada malo. No salgo del agua-tercio Ariel molesta.

-enserio, buscar en un barco hundido tiene que ser muy interesante…-comento otra sirena rubia y de cola rosa.

-¿te acompaño algún chico?-pregunto otra castaña y de cola amarilla a la que todas miraron frunciendo el ceño-¿Qué? Siempre es mejor ir acompañada de un chico…-se defendió.

-Adela, tu siempre piensas en lo mismo…-dijo una morena con la cola morada que estaba tumbada y tenia una crema extraña en la cara.

-cállate, cara de alga…-dijo la castaña de cola amarilla.

Entonces una pelota salió disparada hacia dentro del cuarto:

-¡Aquatta!, no juegues en el dormitorio…-contesto Attina a una sirena de cola azul que acababa de entrar en la sala.

Todas se pusieron a discutir a voz en grito cuando un sireno de barba blanca muy larga entro en la sala:

-¿Qué es este barullo?-pregunto

-lo siento papa- se disculpo Attina- ya nos callamos.

Dicho esto todas abrazaron a su padre.

Fin del Flash Back

Seguía mirando la cristalera por la que se chocaban las gotas y morían pero en ese instante se dio cuenta, su rostro estaba mojado.

Se seco las lágrimas para evitar que los abuelos que iban en el autobús la mirasen de mala forma, en ese momento se sobresalto:

-valla, no sabia que te encontraría aquí-dijo una voz, La Voz.

Un chico moreno de ojos azules se sentó a su lado, ella lo miro con sus ojos grises muy abiertos pero retiro la mirada al momento para mirar a la ventana.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto.

-s-si…lo estoy-dijo ella sin volverlo a mirar.

-¿te gusto el té?-volvió a preguntar el chico.

-s-si…gracias-

-no, gracias a ti por conseguirme esos apuntes de biología-contesto el chico.

-no fue nada….-susurro.

El chico abrió su mochilla y saco una carpeta que tenia el nombre de Maya en letras bien grandes.

-no quiero que tengas problemas por dejármelo-dijo el chico.

Ella lo miro y después miro la carpeta:

-¿has terminado de copiarlos?-pregunto curiosa.

-totalmente, si vuelvo a faltar a alguna clase solo hará falta que me prestes las hojas de ese dia-explico el chico, después saco su psp y reanudo alguna partida de algún juego de RPG.

La morena se le quedo mirando, ¿Por qué escuchaba la voz de aquel chico en sus sueños?


End file.
